(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel epoxy-modified polyolefin wax, a process for the preparation of this wax and a thermosetting resinous composition comprising this wax as a modifier.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefin waxes such as polyethylene waxes have heretofore been broadly used as lubricants, parting agents and the like. It is known that a product formed by introducing polar groups into a polyolefin wax by oxidizing treatment or grafting treatment with an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or its anhydride such as maleic anhydride is incorporated into a thermosetting resin paint for improving flow characteristics or levelling properties.
However, most of known polyolefin waxes or acid-modified polyolefin waxes are poor in compatibility with base resins and their reactivity with base resins are low. Accordingly, resinous compositions formed by incorporating these polyolefin waxes or acid-modified polyolefin waxes into base resins are still insufficient in mechanical and chemical properties.